


The End

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst whitout a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Reichenbach AU, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fine della storia di Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Cosa resta dopo che se ne va?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Io non smetto di piangere twt

Tutto ha un'inizio e tutto ha una fine.

Ma gli -inizi portano sempre alla fine, qualunque cosa succesa.

 

La nostra fine comincia un sera invernale con forti piogge.

La città che non dorme mai, è rinchiusa nelle case. Solo i più avventurosi hanno il coraggio di restare fuori, i taxi sono quasi assenti, mentre un uomo è in piedi sul ponte di Brooklyn.

Ha lo sguardo rivolto verso il mare, i capelli incollati al visto dalla pioggia incessante.

Ma lui non sente freddo, sente solo la paura, mentre continua a pensare al messaggio che ha ricevuto da lei. E così è corso fuori di casa, per pensare.

Senza sapere come, sì è ritrovato nel luogo indicato del massaggio. Nel luogo in cui avrebbe posto fine alla sua vita, solo per salvare la vita della donna che ama.

Ed è nel momento in cui sente il rumore di tacchi a pochi passi da lui, che capisce quanto sia reale tutto.

Irene ha i capelli legati in una coda, e si ripara sotto un ombrello nero.

Quando la vede, si sente tradito, e si butta del ponte, pensando a Joan.

\- Addio, mr. Holmes -

Le parole risuonano nella notte, mentre la storia del grande Detective Sherlock Holmes finisce.


End file.
